Hei
Codename "Hei", the main protagonist, is an elite Contractor, with the Messier Code BK-201. Hei has a double persona in the series. In the general public he is referred to as Li Shengshun, a good-natured Chinese exchange student living in the Umitsuki apartments and occasionally working in his "part time job". He has short black hair and a large appetite. Hei's other persona is that of the Contractor simply known as BK-201 by authorities or as The Black Reaper (Kuro no Shinigami) by other Contractors. Even before becoming a Contractor, Hei worked as an assassin, earning his nickname. As Hei, he operates in a mask, a bullet resistant overcoat, and with gear suiting a military operative. Background Before he became a contractor, Hei was a caring brother who looked after his little sister Bai. During a meteor shower his sister became a contractor, with the ability to control electricity. She was the original BK-201. Although Hei hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. During the "Heaven's War" battle, Bai went missing with the rest of Hei's team. Hei then came into possesion of Bai's power and took over as the new "BK-201". He continued to serve the syndicate in hopes of finding out what happened in South America's Heavens Gate, and more importantly to his sister. Personality Hei has two personalities, both very diffferent from each other. One is when he's Li Shengshun: he's a good natured person who tries to help out others, and generally keeps to himself. The second is when he's BK-201. Here he becomes a ruthless, calculating individual who has no qualms with killing when needed. Hei's mannerisms and behaviour are strange for the likes of a Contractor, whose mentality shouldn't be affected by normal feelings of compassion or sorrow. Hei acts upon these emotions regardless, making him somewhat enigmatic to Mao, Huang, and many of those he encounters. He displays a deep love for his sister, Bai, who disappeared during the events of South America and has been looking for her ever since. Hei also has a past history with the leader of the Evening Primrose and former Syndicate co-worker, Amber, of which the nature of their relationship is unclear. Hei is sometimes torn between whether he is a human or a contractor, seeing he has the emotions and feelings of a human, yet has the abilities of a contractor. His feelings for Yin, and Amber, are also unclear as it is hinted that he has deep feelings for them, despite one being a Doll, and the other a Contractor. In Gemini of the Meteor, however, Hei's usual appearance has changed. He's grown his hair longer, has an unshaven beard, and has even taken a liking to drinking. All of this however, has not affected his deadliness in battle Abilities Hei possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. It is later discovered his actual ability was inherited from his sister and it grants him the ability of molecular manipulation. This inheritance means that Hei doesn't have a Obeisance unlike other contractors. Hei has the ability to manipulate/disrupt matter on the quantum level (can be seen in episode 22 and final episode of the first season) which can produce electricity as the mildest effect or alter gate particles as an extreme effect. His trademark weapon is a knife on a metal wire, which he uses as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit through which to discharge his electricity. Part in Story The Black Contractor Gemini of the Meteor Hei makes his appearence in Gemini of the Meteor, in his battle with April, where he kills her. He mistakes Suou for Shion, and tries to get a yet to be identified Meteor Core from her. She escapes as another contractor with the ability to teleport makes her way to the battle, after Suou escapes, Hei, and his opponent retreat from the battlefield. Later he meets with his superior at the CIA (which Hei is working for), and discuss the events that took place. As Hei, walks the street, he see's wanted posters on him, which were put up by Suou. He tracks her down, and as he searches her for the Meteor core, he finally realises that she is in fact Suou, and not Shion. As MI-6 and the Russian military arrive to capture Suou, he saves her, and attempts to escape. August 7 tracks them and a battle commences. Hei, defeats August 7, but is stopped from killing him by Suou. However, a trap was laid for Hei by the same people who he battled earlier. Some form of electric traps are set off and Hei's star vanishes. After Suou saves Hei in a trance by diving into the sea with him, Hei and Suou later have a tense conversation in which Suou states that he's catastrophically changed her life, and in which she says that Hei would be fine with killing even the person he loves, which Hei responds angrily to. Despite this, however, the two eventually bond to escape to Japan after Hei identifies a place through picture's in Suou's bag as Ikebukuro in Japan. They eventually reach a station, but are greeted by Russian agents who attempt to stop them, Tanya being among them. During this battle, Hei discovers that he has lost his Contractor powers, but still efficiently deals with several Russian agents and manages to fight somewhat equally against Tanya and her ability. He is trapped under a train carriage, and Tanya is in a position to kill him until Nika intrudes, and is seemingly killed in the process. Hei escapes in light of this distraction, only to have a runaway train, commandeered by Genma, rush towards him, which he dodges. He later witnesses the activation of Suou's dormant Contractor abilities, and watches as she targets Tanya, Mina and Genma, stopping a teary-eyed Suou from finishing a defenseless Tanya off. Later, he, Suou, Mao in the form of Pecha, and July, with them for reasons unknown, are on a boat heading for Japan. Hei mentions Yin again, and states, sternly, that he'll kill 'her', which actually meant that he left Yin to die. When finally faced with the choice to let Suou finish the mission, Hei stops Suou at the last moment from shooting Yin by calling Suou's name, he wrapped his metal wire around the barrel of her gun,causing her shot to veer off course and miss it's mark. Powerless without his contractor abilities Hei is unable to stop the submarine. When asked by Mao about having lost his power, he offered no answer as well as no answer of why he had saved Yin. Hei calls his employer, Madame Oreille, and she confirms she knew it was Yin. Hei feels he can not trust her anymore, but Madame Oreille points out she should the one be saying that after Hei could not kill Yin like he said he would. The chain of events now have the tandem of he, Suou, Mao and July head to Tokyo to chase the submarine, taking refuge in an old house. His change of heart continues now with him telling Suou she should not shoot because she is not suited for it. Suou proposes a deal to Hei, if he stops drinking, she will not shoot anymore. Hei doesn't give her a direct answer but confirms the terms of the agreement. He had used the last of his alcohol to put in their dinner to try and take care of the canned taste Suou had complained about. Hei states he is going out to buy vegetables instead and Suou decided to go with him. Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Former CIA Members